un amor imposible?
by silvi-chan
Summary: el amor es imposible para una joven....pero...las cosas podrian cambiar? solo el destino lo dira...un viaje a inglaterra...OC! soraxleon


Kaleido star 

Xfis no vayan a djar d leer mi esta parte es mas como una intro pero mas adelante se pondra mas interesante

Ya habian pasado 2 años desde que sora habia inciado con el escenario kaleido, por lo tanto su cumpleaños numero 18 se celebraria dentro de poco. (todavía no lo defino va a ser una sorpresita) Durante esos 2 años ella habia mejorado notablemente con todas sus técnicas, es decir ella ya guardaba dentro de si un control sobre su cuerpo,y gracias a eso nuestra querida Sora Naeguino se habia hecho reconocida mundialmente. Sora se iba de giras por todo el mundo, Alemania, brasil, china, y muchos otros paises.

Ella habia cambiado físicamente se habia vuelto mucho mas hermosa de lo que ya era su pelo habia crecido, y se habia laciado un poco, su cuerpo ya no era como el de una niña, (ya saben alo que me refiero jeje �.�) tambien habia crecido (leon ya no le llevaba una cabeza solo media jejeje) tanto como físicamente como tambien mentalmente.

Mas sin embargo no debemos dejar de lado el AMOR como tambien las amistades. Gracias a las giras a nivel mundial ella habia pasado mucho tiempo con todos sus "amigos" y amigas. Ella realizo varias obras en las cuales tuvo mucho éxito, tales como clásicos u obras modernas en las cuales la mayor parte de veces ella habia sido la protagonista junto con leon ya que congeniaban muy bien juntos.

(nota: este fic esta basado años después en que sora y leon habian realizado la técnica angelical). Durante esos 2 años... de pasar tanto tiempo con sus amigos y en especial con leon, ella no pudo evitar sentir algo muy fuerte que no la dejaba tranquila. Era mas que un simple cariño a un simple amigo era mas que simple aprecio. Eso se llamaba amor. Ella sabia que seria imposible? cautivar el corazon de alguien tan frio como leon, pero sora como siempre tan persistente no iba a dejar un "simple" problema de amor la derrotara con su carrera, o acaso si? Eso solo lo

decidiría el destino...

Era un miércoles por la mañana, sora estaba de vacaciones por el exceso de trabajo que le estaba proporcionando el escenario kaleido, se encontraba en un merecido descanso en su nuevo departamento hasta que...

ring ring ring ring... era el telefono que sonaba sin cesar. Sora se levanta y va a contestar. Era kalos.

Kalos! Que sorpresa! En su mismo tono de siempre, carismática y dulce (aunque sea no habia cambiado en eso)

Sora llamaba para informarte que han llamado de Inglaterra pidiendo hacer una gira a nivel nacional en la cual tu seras la protagonista nuevamente

Que? Sora estaba algo impresionada por la noticia ya que una mes antes ya habian pasado por ahí haciendo una de sus giras y no entendia el motivo por el cual querian una nueva gira

Sora se que te parecera algo extraño pero ari (personaje nuevo) el nuevo presidente de kaleido de Inglaterra nos pidio que volvamos ya que nuestra obra fue todo un éxito, y el pueblo a hecho una convocatoria en la cual piden nuestro regreso

Que buena noticia que me has dado kalos ya veras que me esforzare para que nuestra obra vuelva a ser un éxito!

Asi es sora yo se que puedo confiar en ti pero solo hay un pequeño problema...

Que pasa?

Es que la condicion para poder ir a Inglaterra es, no llevar la misma obra que llevamos anteriormente. Esta ves tendra que ser algo totalmente renovado

Pero kalos ese no es ningun problema.

Eso es lo que tu piensas... ya que nos dejaron una sola semana para poder crearla y si todo el elenco no pone de su parte no creo que se pueda hacer posible...

Kalos ya veras que con esfuerzo y dedicación lo lograremos

Entonces los ensayos comenzaran hoy mismo, pero a partir de mañana comenzaran desde las 6 de la mañana para poder ganar mas tiempo y... el otro problema es que tendras que aprender una nueva técnica llamada... desaparición

Dasaparicion... dijo sora algo pensativa, mejor me ire a tu casa para poder hablar mas tranquilos. Esa ultima palabra que dijo kalos la dejo muy intrigada como tambien animada.

Si tienes razon porque sino se me acabara toda mi linea telefónica jaja

Si tienes razon- murmoro ella entre la carcajada

Bueno hasta luego

Los dos amigos colgaron el telefono, y sora se dispuso a tomar una chaqueta ya que hacia frio, luego salio a la calle y tomo un taxi. Dentro del taxi..

St. Ud. no es sora naeguido del escenario kaleido?

Asi es un gusto!

Que honor tenerla en mi taxi

Muchas gracias

Sta. me podria dar un autografo?

Pero claro, como se llama- roberto

ella saco una papel y lapicero y le puso una nota: _para roberto, de sora naeguido con mucho cariño,_ mientras que ella escribia el le hablaba,

sta ud se ve mas hermosa en persona que en la tv.

muchas gracias!

justo cuando termino de escribir el autografo habian llegado... sora salio del auto y se despidio con la mano al igual que el taxista, ella toco el timbre de la casa de kalos... el le abre la puerta y la invita a pasar

sora! Que bueno que viniste eh... hay muchas cosas de que hablar, pasa siéntate en ese sofa. Sora se sento y comenzaron a charlar

bueno como te decia tendras que aprender una nueva técnica llamada desaparición y.. no pudo terminar la frase ya que sora ya estaba llenando de preguntas a kalos sobre como era esa técnica nueva, sora calmate (ella estaba desesperada por aprender y emocionada por saber cosas nuevas, ya que iba a aprender una NUEVA técnica! Y eso era lo que a ella mas le gustaba aprender mas y mas. Bueno sora esta técnica se llama DESAPARICIÓN (yo me la invente ah! No vayan a pensar que es copiada) porque en el momento de ejecutar tus acrobacias desapareceras constantemente, pero no por algún efecto del escenario, bueno la verdad es que no desapareceras sino que simplemente giraras tan rapido en el aire como un ventilador, pasaras algo desparecibida pero no por completo siempre seras el centro de atención. (entedieron la idea? Ojala y sino me mandan un mail o en los posts) en otras palabras tendras que girar tan rapido que no se te notara solo se vera una especie de ventilador prendido. Pero... hay otro pequeño problema... recuerdas la técnica angelical? Pero claro que si- dijo entusiasmada sora nunca la olvidaria, acaso no recuerdas lo duro que entrene para poder conseguirla? Que bueno que la recuerdes ya que la técnica angelical y desaparición se tendran que fucionar en esta obra sera algo totalmente renovado y nuevo, nunca antes visto... los ojos de sora estaban totalmente iluminados, en su rostro se podia apreciar una expresión llena de entusiasmo y alegría, ya que ella nunca habia fusionado alguna técnica con otra. Pero como es que fusionaremos esas técnicas? Si no tienes nada que ver una con la otra? Bueno sora como te iba diciendo estas dos técnicas se fusionaran pero entre la angelical y la desaparición la desaparición predominara sobre la angelical ya que esta tan solo sirve como un complemento como para darle mas clase en su ejecución. Sora ahhhh creo que ya voy entendiendo. Asi es sora cuando realices tu técnica (girar) estaras en el aire con la ayuda del trampolinpero al momento en que caigas no caeras sobre el trampolín, es decir, caeras en algun trapecio pero solo con la punta del pie (angelical) me entendiste? Bueno esa es la idea, se que te parecera algo difícil ya que por tanto giro te marearas y te sera aun mas complicado tener el suficiente control sobre tu cuerpo, necesitaras de mucho esfuerzo y dedicación.

Pero claro que si! Tu sabes que yo no paro hasta conseguir mis metas, ya veras que dentro de poco todo estara listo. Ojala que asi sea-dijo kalos algo pensativo y dubitativo. Bueno sora cambiando de tema... este viaje tendra muchas cosas positivas. Eh? Fue lo unico que pudo responder sora, ya que para ella el simple hecho de viajar y hacer giras le parecia lo mejor. Asi es sora ari, en agradecimiento hara una sorpresa para todo el elenco, pero como tu y leon seran los protagonistas... el les brindara algo mucho mejor. Sora simplemente respondio con una tierna sonrisa a la cual kalos no respondio (ya saben que el tambien es algo frio)

Kalos y sora se fueron juntos al escenario para anunciar la noticia a los demas. Cuando todos (elenco) escucharon la noticia... tuvieron diferentes emociones, ya que algunos eran mas flojos o algunos mas aventureros etc. Entre esas emociones predominaron la alegria, la adrenalina (por experimentar cosas nuevas) la flojera el cansancio entre otras. ( los se, lo se hasta aki esta aburridísimo!). minutos después el entrenamiento empezo con mucha fuerza esfuerzo y dedicación, pero tampoco se puede dejar de lado que tambien hubieron personas que ya estaban agotadas por el exceso de trabajo ya que últimamente habian hecho un sin fin de presentaciones. Bueno en fin. Leon tambien se sentia feliz, pero como ya todos sabemos el es alguien muuuuy orgulloso y difícilmente demostraria su alegria.

Por otro lado... el entrenamiento iniciaria dentro de 20 minutos, pero como ya todos saben, sora tuvo la gran idea de iniciar en eso momento para no perder tiempo. Pero para eso ella necesitaba la ayuda de su pareja, leon. Ella decidio esperarlo pero como no se aparecia por ningun lado, no dudo en dar inicio a su practica. Ella inicio saltando en el trampolín para poder dar giros en el aire tan rapido como podia, pero esa no era ninguna facil misión. Girar tan rapido como una ventilador no era nada facil°!. En ese salon de practicas habian personas observándola con mucho entusiasmo. Eran nada mas y nada menos que ken y rosetta. El 1 giro que aprendio ella sola fue girar verticalmente como una tabla. Sobre su propio eje. Y con los brazos extendidos en 90° (entienden vdd?) ese fue el primer giro que pudo hacer, pero después de varias horas de dura practica. Pero el problema fue que aun le faltaba un poco mas de velocidad. Ella ya habia adquirido el 70 de velocidad pero aun le faltaba el 30. Ella habia logrado esa gran técnica rapidamente, ya que tenia la suficiente capacidad y control sobre si, esa era la unica razon por la cual ella habia logrado esa técnica tan difícil de conseguir. Cualquier otra persona ordinaria no lo hubiera podido lograr ni en mil años. (nota: es una forma de expresarme)

Bueno ese duro entrenamiento tuvo algunas consecuencias tales como el mareo. Ese fue el mas grande mareo que haya podido tener sora, a causa de el, ella estuvo vomitando por mucho tiempo. (q asco! Y pobre de ella!) ken y roseta fueron a acompañarla

Sora! Te encuentras bien- dijeron ken y roseta al unísono

Si! no se preocupes amigos- respondio ella naseabunda y al mismo tiempo segura de sus palabras

Sora sera mejor que desacanses dijo ken - no! Respondio ella, que acaso no te das cuenta que aun me falta mas velocidad? Dijo una sora toda molesta- pero sora! No te encuentras en un buen estado! Entiéndelo- Exclamo ken con su misma ternura de siempre- no, no descansare hasta conseguir la técnica desaparición Y LO SABES PERFECTAMENTE- nego ella perdiendo la calma.

Esa "conversación" si asi se le puede llamar se habia vuelto una pequeña discusión. Mientras que ellos discutian... sora se rindio y le dijo -solo descansare por 20 minutos que te quede claro- muy bien sora-respondio ken con una bella sonrisa dibujada en su rostro- sora, tu sabes que yo lo hago todo por ti. Pero de pronto ella volvio a vomitar y asi continuo en los próximos 5 minutos. Cuando paro de vomitar ella se recosto en un sillon que habia en el salon y cerro los ojos, pero no se quedo dormida. Al cabo de los 20 minutos ella volvio a su entrenamiento. Ya casi lo conseguia habia logrado pasar el 70 de la velocidad que necesitaba para lograr esa gran técnica. Pero habia algo que le impedia concentrarse al máximo, ese ALGO o ese alguien era leon. Ella no podia dejar de pensar en que haria una obra junto con EL, ella se sentia super feliz, pero esa felicidad tambien traia consecuencias. El no poder concentrarse al máximo.

Ya habia pasado otra hora, el resto del elenco ya se habia ido ya que necesitaba un merecido descanso para poder continuar al dia siguiente. Pero sora no se podia dar el lujo de descansar ya que su papel era el mas importante en toda la obra.

Paso una media hora mas (no olviden que ken y roseta estaban) y sora se habia bloqueado, por lo tanto decidio intentar fusionar las dos tecnicas. (girar en el aire muy rapido, para luego caer en algun trapecio) Ella no se habia dado cuenta de que debajo de justamente ese trapecio no habia protección alguna. Cuando intento fusionar esas dos técnicas... al momento de caer sobre el trapecio ella se sentia sumamente mareada y por lo tanto no pudo contener la presion que ejercia su cuerpo sobre ella misma... hasta que cayo sin temor alguno (recuerden que ella creia que estaba esa maya protectora)

En ese momento ken se dio cuenta y fue lo mas rapido que pudo a auxiliarla aunque el sabia que se encontraba algo lejos de ella, y que era algo lento, y que tal ves no llegaria. Pero que importaba, el haria hasta lo imposible para salvar a su amiga?. En ese momento entro leon al salon en el que se encontraba sora y al verla caer inconscientemente, reacciono automáticamente, logrando asi llegar primero que ken y en especial salvara, eso si que era algo muy importante, no importaba quien llegara primero lo unico que importaba era su vida.

En el momento en que leon tenia a sora en sus brazos no pudo evitar el sentir algo especial, su carazon latia fuertemente. no era amor? era mas bien cariño. Ella le hacia recordar mucho a su hermana.

Leon muchas gracias! La salvaste de una muerte segura.

Lo se, debio de tomar un descanso antes de continuar esta técnica es muy peligrosa- dijo leon con su tranquilidad de siempre

Asi lo hizo se tomo 20 minutos después de haber practicado por 5 horas

Eso es muy poco debio de haber sido por una o dos hora como minimo ya ves lo que puede ocasionar

Pe... no pudo continuar con la frase ya que leon lo habia interrumpido. Leon al sentir un movimiento de sora (recuerdn que la tenia en brazos e inconscientemente) se dio cuenta que habia despertado

SORA! Exclamo leon. En su semblante se denotaba emoción, pero a causa de su orgullo el lo escondia fácilmente. Sora habia despertado

Que me paso? Pregunto sora confusa

Estabas practicando las técnicas pero te mareaste y te desmayaste- le respondio ken

Sora no se habia dado cuenta que estaba en brazos de SU querido leon y al verlo tan cerca ella se puso muy contenta pero al mismo tiempo nerviosa. Ken se dio cuenta de aquella escena tan romántica, en la que se encontraban sora y leon y al verlos se lleno de ira y angustia

Leon no crees que ya es hora de que sueltes a sora?

Leon y sora se sonrojaron... el la soltó pero como ella aun seguia debil resbalo y por tratar de no caer al suelo se aferro a los hombros de leon quedadndo en una posición mas comprometedora de lo que ya estaban: sora agarrandose de los hombros de leon y leon a sosteniéndola por la cintura (eso si que es tierno!) para que no se vuelva a caer . ken estaba aun mas furioso de lo que ya estaba los celos lo invadian por completo y no se paraba de decir: ojala yo hubiera estado en su lugar, se lo repetia una y otra ves. Hubo un silencio total que invadia a todos los presentes sora leon ken y roseta se sentian incomodos ante aquella situación. Ken no dudo en romper el silencio y dijo gentilmente

Sora no quieres que te acompañe a tu cuarto?

No es necesario- dijo leon automáticamente por segunda ves

El joven leon tiene razon yo seguire con el entrenamiento- dijo sora entusiasmadamente

Ni lo sueñes sora yo te acompañare a tu dormitorio debes descansar

Que?

Sora solo te lo dire una ves iras a descansar

El joven Leon tiene razon sora estas muy cansada y debil no resistiras por mucho tiempo mañana habra tiempo para practicar.

Pero roseta! Yo quiero practicar

Esta decidido iras a descansar por dos horas y si quieres podras volver mas tarde -respondio leon decididamente

Esta bien! Fruncio sora de mala gana

Yo te acompañare hasta tu dormitorio. Dijo ken con los animos heridos

Leon ya se habia llevado a sora posesivamente dejando a ken con la palabra en la boca

Ken y roseta se fueron del salon de practicas, roseta le pidio a ken para almorzar y como no tenia nada que hacer el acepto. Luego de un rato el se arrepintió porque no queria dejar a sora y leon. Para poder salir del lio el comenzo a decir excusas para no ir al almuerzo con reosetta.

Mientras tanto... con sora y leon

Ellos ya habian llegado a la habitación de sora que por el momento se encontraba vacia ya que ella no habia estado ahí por un buen tiempo, mas bien se encontraba en el lugar mas tranquilo " su casa" . leon le ayudo a recostarse en su cama. Luego de unos 5 minutos ella fue cerrando sus ojos poco a poco, hasta que quedo en un profundo sueño en el cual se encontraba leon, pero tambien 2 personas mas que no reconocia. Una de ellas se le hacia mas familiar que la otra. En el caso de leon: el la miraba friamente como todos los dias de su vida pero esta ves habia algo que cambio en el. Su mirada. No era tan fria mas bien era calida y penetrante. A el no le importaba de la forma en que viera a sora ya que nunca nadie se enteraria de lo que paso esa tarde. (eran como las 6) sora se encontraba en lo mas profundo de sus sueños sin siquiera saber que el hombre que lla mas amaba se encontraba muy cerca de ahí. Leon estaba algo pensativo hasta que se aburrio y decidio salir del dormitorio pero... hubo algo que no lo dejo salir fue como un auxilio. Cuando el volteo miro a sora fijamente. Decidio quedarse un momento mas. Se sento al borde de la cama de sora y la comenzó a mirar fijamente. El nunca habia visto el rostro de sora tan de cerca hasta esa ves, tampoco habia apreciado en lo hermosa que s encontraba.

En que estoy pensando? Se dio en golpecito en la cabeza y la miro nuevamente. Comenzo por verle la cara en si ella tenia la piel mas oscura que antes, pero eso hacia que luzca aun mas sensual según leon, después paso a verle la nariz. Era una nariz que parecia tallada por un angel, era perfecta. Finalmente bajo la vista hasta llegar a esos labios carnosos que tenia en frente suyo. El tuvo el ANTOJO de probarlos ya que en 2 años leon no se habia dado tiempo a el mismo se habia olvidado completamente del amor y por tal motivo el no habia tenido el placer de cubrir las añoranzas de cualquier hombre, por mas frio que sea. Besar a una mujer. Se sentia muy solitario. (CON RAZONES DE SOBRA!)

Pero... si yo besara a sora nadie se enteraria este seria mi gran secreto.. que? Que estoy diciendo? Besar a sora? No jamas! Que estoy diciendo? Pero ella se ve tan tan linda dormida que no puedo evitar sentirme asi cuando estoy con ella. (se contredecia mentalmente a si mismo) Desde que realizo la técnica angelical ella lo unico que hace es traerme buenos recuerdos, un confundido leon a no sabia lo que hacia. Nota: todo lo que hablaba se lo decia mentalmente. Luego que se salio de sus mas profundos pensamientos se dio cuenta que sora ardia en fiebre. No dudo en llevarla a la enfermeria para que la curaran pronto.

Enfermera que como se encuentra sora? Se pondra bien verdad?

Eso no lo se ell se sobrepaso con esa practica su cuerpo no puede resistrir tanto tiempo, ademas el problemas mas grave es que ella se encuentra totalment deshidratada no a tomado ni una gota de liquido mientras practicaba, entiende la gravedad?

Leon escuchaba cada palabra con suma atención. Pero al escuchar todo lo dicho se sintio algo culpable por no estar junto con sora cuando ella entrenaba.

Señor leon me temo que le tendremos que aplicar algo de suero pero necesitara reposo total durante dos dias, ademas de eso necesitara de alguien que la cuide. Sino recibe esas atenciones al pie de la letra NO PODRA VIAJAR. Que? Fue la simple respuesta de leon, no puede ser. Ademas que el viaje se realizara dentro de dos semanas- dijo sora que acababa de despertar

Sora eso es lo que te pasa por no escuchar razones. Pero no puede ser yo me encuentro perfectamente bien! No me siento nada mal. Sora si no descansas los dos dias... minimo tendra que ser un dia. Esta bien respondio sora de mala gana aunque ella sabia que todo era por su bien. En ese instante entro ken a la habitación. Y saludo cordialmete a todos los presentes, excepto a leon ya que lo fulmino con la mirada, pero el no le dio importancia.

Sora paso ese dia en la enfermeria para que la puedan obsevar mejor, y para que no le suceda nada malo. En el transurso de la tarde la enfermera pregunto quien iba a ser la persona que la cuidaria en su dia de reposo. Instantáneamente ken vocifero- yo! Yo la cuidare. Leon no hizo nada al respecto, no le importo quien cuidaria de sora.

Al dia siguiente sora fue trasladada a su cuarto acompañada de ken. el se sentia super feliz porque iba a pasar todo un dia a solas con sora, SU sora(que ta loco o que, SU sora? Jaja no me hagas reir ken) ella durmió cálidamente por toda la mañana. A ken no le importaba si ella estuviera despierta o dormida, ya que de las dos formas se veia igual de angelical. Cuando ella despertó (a las 12:30pm) se sintio algo confundida y aturdida. Buenos dias- fue la exclamacion de un apuesto chico (ya sabran quien es�� oh sorpresa acertaron es ken! jeje) hola ken! exclamo sora con una falsa sonrisa. Ella esperaba encontrarse con leon...

CONTINUARA...


End file.
